Return of the Blacks
by runnergirl33
Summary: Set in the POA this is the story of Terry Black, how will she cope when her murdering father breaks out of prison, seaming determined to kill her best friend. J.K. Rowling's amazing POA with a twist,
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my story. This is an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a long time, it's about this OC I came up with Terry Black. (Which is obvious if you read the summary) Anyway this story starts during POA, which is my favorite book.**

**I'm going to give you some background info so you ****have to read this or some things won't make sense: ****Terry is of course Sirius Black's daughter. Her mother was Marlene McKinnon who was James Potter's cousin. She was raised by her abusive Grandmother (Sirius's Mom), and befriended Harry when they first met at Ollivander's wand shop before their first year. Terry is a Parsletounge, seer, and most importantly a werewolf. Another special thing is that Terry is very advanced in Potions having taken her OWL in her second year. She will be taking her NEWT this year. As a result of her amazing potions abilities she enjoys a mentor/favored student relationship with Professor Snape, who has come to think of her as his sort of niece, he was good friends with Regulus Black so she reminds Snape of Reg. Minerva McGonagall is her great aunt, she was Marlene's aunt (she was related to James on her mother's side) on her father's side so Prof McG isn't related to Harry.**

**For the most part the first two books are cannon, with the exception of the fact that Harry knows the crimes of Sirius Black, supposed betrayal and all. Also Terry was taken by the possessed Ginny during COS and rescued along with Ginny in the end.**

**So now without further ado the story,**

H**arr**y is awoken early in the morning of his second day back at Privet Drive by the familiar owl of his godsister gently tapping him awake. The Barn owl, Buddy, holds out his leg impatiently while Harry groggily shoves his glasses on and retrieves his torch from under the bed.

"What's the matter boy is Terry in trouble?" Harry whispers to the clearly agitated owl. Buddy gives a woeful hoot before soaring out the window back to his mistress. With some trepidation Harry opens the hastily sealed scroll and reads the elegant calligraphy of his friend. With no preamble it begins,

She's dead. Died of a heart attack yesterday (seeing as it's midnight as I write this) during lunch. They took her to Saint Mungo's but there was nothing the healers could do. I don't know what to feel, relief that she can't touch me, guilt for feeling that. Mostly I'm in a state of disbelief; I can't believe that she's really gone.

Right now I'm at Aunt Min's but according to some Ministry bloke I can't stay, Apparently there is some clause in my father's will that states if he and mum are ever unable to take care of me for any reason the guardianship would go to Uncle James and Aunt Lily and if they can't a man called Remus Lupin. Aunt Min says he was a friend of both of our fathers' throughout their Hogwarts years and beyond. I've heard of him occasionally but we've never met. That will be remedied tomorrow. That's going to be awkward. The only other thing I know about him is that he is a werewolf. Whose bright idea was it to have me live with a man I've never even met?

I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm going to try to get some sleep now, like that's going to happen.

Your Sis,

Terry

As he reads Harry hears his godsister's confusion, he can't imagine being in a situation like that. He also hears her bitterness towards her murder father, bitterness the duo shares. Overall the sarcasm at the end tells Harry that his friend will be alright, she'll make the best of the situation like she always does.

Harry quickly writes a response and sends the newly awoken Hedwig into the early morning sky hoping that things will turn out alright for his sister in every way but blood. Knowing he won't get a response for another couple of hours her goes back to sleep, for the first time in years dreaming of someone coming to take him away from the Dursleys.

**This is just the prologue I wanted to post it and see what response I get before uploading anymore of the story.**

**R&R**

**-Runnergirl33**


	2. Owl Post

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the storyline the amazing JK Rowling does, I just wish I do.**

**Chapter 1 Owl Post**

The day is July 31st birthday of the-boy-who-lived, and at the moment said boy can be found sleeping peacefully in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. He is awoken with a jolt early in the morning once again by the owl, Buddy. Said owl is carrying a rather large package and card, reminding Harry that today is in fact his 13th birthday.

Harry opens the card and reads the note

Happy Birthday Harry! I hope this letter finds you in good spirits; it is your birthday after all. I think you'll like my gift, but that's only part of it, Remus and I were hoping you could come and stay with us. Since your relatives are unlikely to celebrate your birthday we kind of took the liberty of planning a party for you. Please, please, please say you can come. The idea is that after the party you can stay with us for the rest of the summer. Surely your muggles won't object? Write back soon,

Your sis,

Terry

PS have a very happy birthday.

Grinning Harry rips open the parcel, inside is a package of Pepper Imps, and a handful of Ice Mice along with a set of navy blue wizard's robes and wand holster. Harry quickly tries on the robes, knowing Terry is hinting that he wear them to this party she and her guardian supposedly planned. Harry takes off the robes and folds them just as Hedwig, Errol, and a Hogwarts owl soar through the window (Well Hedwig and the Hogwarts owl soar Errol flops). After opening his gifts from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid he looks at his cards and smiles, for the first time in his life happy that it's his birthday.

Determined to go to Terry's Harry joins his family (If you can call it that) for breakfast. The others ignore him but Harry is too used to this to care. He doesn't even sit down, just walks right up to Uncle Vernon and feeling very brave asks,

"Can I go over a friend's house? She's invited me to stay for the rest of the summer." Vernon thinks this over for a second before relenting,

"Yes, good riddance to you I say." Harry has to keep his jaw from dropping, Vernon never agrees to something that would make Harry happy.

"The only reason I'm letting you go is because Marge is coming to visit and I don't want your freakishness to ruin her visit." Vernon hastily explains in response to Harry's surprised expression turning back to his bacon.

"Thank You." Harry says and nearly sprints back upstairs and scribbles a response to Terry.

Terry- the muggles said I could go! This is the best birthday present ever, you are awesome. When can you come get me? –Love Harry

He ties it to Hedwig's leg and returns downstairs, eating breakfast as quickly as possible before running back up to his room to pack. He's going to spend the rest of the summer with his godsister! Harry happily sucks on an Ice Mice laughing at the chattering of his teeth despite the warm weather. Once the chattering subsides he goes downstairs for lunch bringing with him his Hogsmead form, thinking that asking Uncle Vernon for be two things in one day might be too much he heads to the kitchen and helps Aunt Petunia make lunch, before asking her to sign the form. With a look of long suffering she signs without even reading it. Not believing his luck Harry hurriedly stores the form in his truck and to his delight Buddy is sitting on his bed with a letter from Terry.

We'll pick you up tonight at 5, can't wait to see you- Love Terry

Harry looks at his repaired alarm clock, it is only 1 now. He goes downstairs once again to inform the Dursley's. Looking angry at having wizard's appear uninvited to her house Aunt Petunia assigns Harry chores to make up for it. After doing all the yard work Aunt Petunia could possibly think of the time is finally 4:30 the Dursley's and Harry gather in the living room.

"These people, how are they getting here?" Vernon demands.

"I don't know." Harry responds honestly.

"And they'll dress properly?"

"Umm-" Harry doubts this very much, having never seen his godsister in anything but wizards robes. Considering the fact that Terry was raised by her muggle hating grandmother she is unlikely to own muggle clothes. "Yeah I'm sure they will" Harry lies unconvincingly.

After that the room falls silent and five minutes before 5 Dudley retreats to his room clasping his fat bottom like it's about to fall off. Harry stares out the front window gripping his trunk and to his surprise a perfectly ordinary taxi pulls up at exactly five o'clock. From it emerges a tall slightly graying man and a very short, black haired female.

"They're here." Harry announces, surprised to note that Terry is wearing perfectly normal jeans and a t-shirt. She and the wizard walk up the door and knock. Harry opens the door with a grin, only to be tackled into a hug by Terry.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaims. Harry leads Terry and the man inside,

"Harry this is Remus," She introduces. Remus offers his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Terry's told me a lot about you." Lupin says.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Lupin." Harry says. Lupin just smiles and says,

"Call me Remus." Harry nods and while Remus is introducing himself to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Terry whispers in Harry's ear,

"Do I look like a muggle? Hermione picked this outfit out for me. Is it right?" this makes Harry laugh softly.

"It's perfect,"

"I don't know I thought it was too tight but Hermione says it's supposed to be like that." Terry whispers back. "I'm not sure I like it."

"Muggle cloths are tighter that ours Ter, you look fine." Harry informs her. Terry just shakes her head not altogether reassured.

"Well it was nice meeting you all," Remus concludes his conversation with the Dursley's and retreats to the door,

"Come on you lot." he mutters quietly grabbing Harry's trunk and dragging it out of the house and lifting it into the truck of the taxi. The three of them pile into the taxi and the driver pulls out, away from the Dursley's and to a place where Harry can actually enjoy his summer holidays for a change.


	3. Lupin Residence

Chapter 2 Lupin Residence

The cab instead of driving directly to Lupin's house heads to the heart of London dropping them off a few buildings down from the Leaky Cauldron. They enter the dingy building and are immediately greeted by the barkeeper, Tom.

"Remus, it's so good to see you! And you Mr Potter and Miss Black what can I do for you all today?" He says cheerfully.

"What do you say kids, how about a butterbeer before heading home?" Remus asks.

"Sure," Terry says, Harry nods wondering what a butterbeer could be. As it turns out butterbeer is a drink, Tom passes out three and much to Harry's surprise gives a toast.

"Happy Birthday Harry." They drink and Harry is surprised at the feeling of warmth that fills him as he drinks.

"Do you like it?" Terry asks. Harry nods. The three drink their butterbeers in a happy silence, with Harry getting more and more excited to see his godsister's new home. When at last they are finished they give their empty bottles to Tom and Lupin leads them to the fireplace, and grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it into the fireplace making the flames turn bright green. Seeing Harry's apprehensive look Terry smiles and says,

"You can come with me; our fireplace is big enough for the two of us." She grabs his hand and Shouts

"Lupin Residence!" and pulls Harry into the fire, they are sucked down the vortex, getting fleeting glimpses of other wizarding houses until very suddenly they stop spinning causing Harry to fall. Terry still standing pulls him to his feet and out of the way as Remus appears directly in the fireplace where they were standing a moment later. Harry finds himself in a slightly shabby but obviously well-loved living room. Frames pictures of the house's two occupants line the walls along with a single photo containing a far younger Lupin, James Potter, what has to be Sirus Black (Terry looks just like him) and a man Harry doesn't recognize.

Remus mutters a spell and the dust and soot of the fireplace instantly vanishes from his, Terry and Harry's cloths.

"Come on I'll show you your room." Terry says grabbing Harry's trunk from Remus and leading him to the hall that leads off the room,

"It's small but I love it." Harry knows that Terry always thought the huge Grimmauld Place was lonely and slightly creepy because it was so big and mostly empty. The hall has four doors leading off it,

"This is my room, there's Moony's that's the bathroom and this one's yours." Terry explains pointing to the corresponding doors. She opens the door to Harry's room it is slightly smaller than his room at the Dursley's but already more liked. Terry deposits his trunk at the foot of his bed and flops down on the faded red bedspread. She pulls out her wand and taps the wooden black sitting on the nightstand, causing it to emit music, she taps it again and the music changes to a more upbeat tune.

"Kreacher!" she calls. There is a loud crack and a hideously old house elf apparates into the room.

"Yes mistress?" he says bowing so deeply his nose touches the floor.

"This is Harry Potter; he'll be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Kreacher turns to Harry and very audibly mutters,

"Half-blood filth, they say he's the one who vanquished the Dark Lord is it true? Yes Kreacher sees the scar."

Looking stern Terry taps the elf on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes Harry did get rid of the Dark Lord Kreacher and we are grateful to this day that he did, do you understand me? And no more insults." The elf bows deeply and replies,

"Yes mistress."

"When will dinner be ready?" Terry asks Kreacher.

"In a few minutes mistress." Kreacher says bowing again.

"Sounds good, you can get back to the kitchen now." Terry dismisses the elf. He bows again then apparates away.

"I'm sorry about him, Grandmother got to him, and I've been trying to teach him that her blood purity stuff is nonsense but she shoved it down his throat for years, it will take me a while to convince him that the old hag was wrong." Terry explains, "You settle in, I need to change into some proper cloths, I'll come get you when dinner's ready." She says getting off Harry's bed and leaving Harry to himself. This gives Harry a chance to investigate his surroundings, the room is pretty basic. It has a nightstand, wardrobe, chest of drawers, and a mirror. On the nightstand is a vase of red and gold flowers, and the block with music emitting from it, Harry experimentally taps it and the music changes to a commercial for Every Flavor Beans. It is something like a radio Harry guesses. The dresser, Harry discovers, is fully stocked with a variety of wizarding sweets, most of which Harry doesn't recognize. The wardrobe contains four more sets of wizarding robes in Harry's size with a note attached that says,

-Buddy couldn't carry them all J

Taking the hint Harry choses a set of light blue ones and puts them on, hanging the dark blue ones from his trunk in the wardrobe next to the others. Harry unpacks some more of his cloths and before he knows it Terry, now dressed in silver robes, is standing in his open doorway.

"You ready?" She asks.

"All set." Harry replies. The pair wander to the living room where a small wooden table has been set up, set for three. Lupin is already there he smiles at the pair in greeting. Before he can say anything else an owl vooms into the room through the chimney, clutching a newspaper in its beak. It drops the paper in Lupin's lap and flutters around his head until he deposits a Knut into the pouch tied to one of his legs. With a small frown on his face he unrolls the paper, muttering about special deliveries never being good news. Upon reading the title he gasps and spreads the paper out on the table so Harry and Terry can Read it too.

Azkaban Breakout

Sirus Black, probably the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in the Azkaban fortress has somehow escaped. Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban twelve years ago for the slaughter of thirteen muggles and one wizard and for being a supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is unknown at this time how Black got past the dementors of Azkaban but the Ministry is doing everything they can to get this dangerous criminal back in prison where he belongs. People are warned not to approach Black, if spotted report it to the Auror's office immediately. Dementors are also searching the countryside looking for any sign of Black. It is highly recommended to keep a protective eye on young children and family members in this time of crisis.

Once he's done reading the article Harry looks to Terry with concern. She stares at the paper, mouth slightly open, frozen in shock. Lupin quickly stands up and walks behind his ward hugging her around the shoulders. She quickly unfreezes and starts shaking, hyperventilating, she quickly progresses to gasping for air.

"Take a deep breath, just focus on breathing, Harry go to the kitchen and fetch a calming potion." Lupin instructs. Harry hurriedly goes to the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cabinets ignore the muttering elf. At last he finds the potions cabinet, he quickly grabs the bottle marked calming solution and rushes back into the other room to his godsister. He hands the potion to Lupin who gently feeds it to Terry. When at last her breathing slows to a normal level she lets out a terrified whisper,

"This changes everything doesn't it"

**AN I'm sorry if this chapter was a little slow, things should speed up from here. Next up Harry's Birthday Party! **

**R&R**

**-runnergirl33**

**PS reviews make me write faster (Hint hint nudge nudge) **


	4. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own POA or anything else sadly, JK Rowling does. I just own my oc's **

Chapter 3 Sirius Black

"Well, that's one way to put a damper on a party." Remus comments wryly.

"Speaking of a party Terry told me you two planned one, when is it?" Harry says trying to take Terry's mind off the prison break.

"We did, or at least Terry did, I just stopped her from going overboard." Remus smiles.

"I wasn't that bad!" Terry shrieks, indignant.

"No, I admit you were better than I thought." Remus says ruffling Terry's hair gently.

"Harry gets all embarrassed when the attention is on him, so it had to be a small party." Terry replies.

"I do not!" Harry says.

"Yes you do your shyness is adorable." Terry responds with a laugh.

"Who did you invite?" Harry asks.

"Just the Weasley's, Hermione, and Matei," Matei Obolensky is Terry's betrothed. Terry's Grandmother, ever the blood purist arranged for her to be married to a member of a family of pure bloods from Bulgaria. Matei and Terry, surprisingly, get along quite well Harry knows. The fact is that due to a promise spell preformed on the pair when they were both very young they can't officially call off the engagement until Terry comes of age. But by the way Terry talks about Matei some days Harry isn't sure they even will call off the engagement, the pair are very close, constantly writing back and forth. Harry has never met Matei, and is slightly weary of the older boy; Matei is three years older than Terry and Harry, currently 16.

**AN: I did my research the names Matei and Obolensky are both Bulgarian. Matei is the Bulgarian version of Mathew and Obolensky is the last name of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic it belongs to a family of Russian Princes (at least that's what Harry Potter wiki tells me) which I thought was appropriate considering how purebloods consider themselves like royalty in the wizarding world. He will be more important later but I thought I would introduce him now.**

"Is the party going to be here?" Harry asks reverting back to the original topic.

"No this place is much too small; it will be in a park a short distance from here. It has been warded to repel muggles because this used to be a very popular place for wizards to settle." Remus explains.

"Cool," Harry responds.

"Molly will be bringing the cake," Terry starts but is interrupted by yet another owl, this one bearing a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. The owl zooms over to Remus and drops its letter into the man's lap.

"Dear Mr. Lupin" He says reading out loud,

"We are pleased to inform you that your application for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been accepted. On behalf of the entire Hogwarts staff I congratulate you and welcome you back to Hogwarts, this time as a member of the staff.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress" At this Terry lets out a loud cheer and quickly catches the delighted man in a huge hug. Grinning she says,

"Congrtats Uncle Moony! I told you you would get the job!"

"Congratulations," Harry says then with a mischievous grin he adds, "Professor."

"I've never been happier that you're right," Remus says to Terry, "Merlin now this means I have to deal with you and the Weasley twins at the same time!" He seems delighted at the prospect. Terry laughs evilly causing Remus to give her an alarmed look.

"This is going to be awesome!" she exclaims.

"That's what I'm afraid of," He groans, and her evil laugh even gets louder.

"You go write Mrs. Weasley and tell her the good news, I'm going to show Harry the park." Terry says grabbing Harry's hand and practically dragging him out the door. She leads him through the slightly rundown neighborhood to a street of abandoned looking town houses, each one about three stories tall. She walks up to one of the doors and rings the doorbell twice, waits a second and then again, Harry hears the opening of an lock and Terry swings the door open, to Harry it looks like and ordinary house but as soon as the door closes behind them the illusion drops and a lush park surround by tall brick walls, the same as that of the townhouse that the muggles must think it is. The area is huge more than double what houses looked like from the outside. Off to the right there is a pond surrounded on one side by trees, to the left is an open field and farther to the middle, Harry's jaw drops, is a Quidditch field. The hoops are shorter than the one at Hogwarts by far but the field comes complete with two rows of stands on either side of the field.

"Awesome," Harry breaths, Terry looks at him,

"Well, what do you think, is this place perfect or what?" Terry says excitedly. Harry nods emphatically. Terry drags Harry a nearby broom shed; to his surprise it contains both his and Terry's brooms.

"I had Kreacher bring your broom over earlier." She explains. "Do you want to play for a want before heading back?" Terry asks.

"Let go!" Harry says grabbing his broom and streaking off to the Quidditch Pitch. Terry grabs a Quaffle from a shelf inside the shed and follows him. The pair are fairly matched, neither of them actually being chasers. Terry prefers to play Beater and Harry is a Seeker. Actually though Terry is a fairly good Seeker, she is reserve for both positions on the Gryffindor team. The few times Harry isn't able to play Terry went in for him and caught the snitch.

As usual when playing Quidditch time flies quickly, before they know it the sun has gone down and Kreacher is waving his hands frantically trying to get their attention. By the time they notice and come to the ground the elf is very grumpy indeed. He greets them with a low bow aimed at Terry.

"I apologize for interrupting Mistress but Master Remus told me to fetch you." He says. Cheeks still red from windburn Terry nods and dismisses the elf with a flick of her hand. She walks the Quaffle and her broom back to the shed. Harry fallows her lead and together the two walk back to Lupin's house, arguing playfully over the final score of their match, each saying that they won. After a cup of hot chocolate, Remus sends them both to bed, saying that they should be well rested for the party tomorrow.

Terry protests citing Harry's first night here as reason to stay up later but Remus refuses to budge. Harry watches the entire exchange with a little envy; the Dursley's couldn't care less if Harry didn't get enough sleep.

"Fine, but can I at least show Harry Mija first?" she asks.

"Fine, but then straight to bed, it's later than you think. Lupin relents. With a triumphant grin Terry leads Harry to her room.

"Mija is my pet snake." Terry explains. "He's an Adder, venomous but not lethal." Terry says picking up the approximately two foot long grey snake. It has a dark grey v on its head and a black zigzag pattern on the length of its thick body. The snake, Mija raps itself up Terry's arm,

"Mija this is Harry, Harry this is Mija." Terry hiss in Parsletounge.

"Hello human," Mija hisses,

"Umm, hi" Harry replies unsure how to talk to the snake. Mija, ignoring Harry altogether, addresses Terry.

"Can I come to Hogwartssssss with you thissssss year?" He asks. Terry sighs,

"We've been over this Mija, I'm not allowed."

"I heard your noise earlier, Remussss isssss going to be a teacher at your sssschool now, he can take he and you could visit me." Mija says cleverly. With a smile Terry responds,

"You know that might actually work"

"Off corsssse it will I sssugesssted it." the snake quips. Terry laughs as the snake slithers up her arm and wraps itself loosely around her neck.

"Stop that, it tickles!" the snake moves in a circle around Terry's neck tickling her more.

"Alright, alright! Enough already!" Terry laughs. Mija hisses something else but Harry is no longer paying attention, he studies Terry's room. It is the same size as his only much more lived in. The walls are a dark burgundy, the Bedspread a dark gray similar to Mija's scales. On one wall there is a bookshelf, it contains a combination of old schoolbooks, books on potions and ingredients, books on magical healing, and the same comic books Harry saw in Ron's room last year at the Burrow. In the far corner is a set of cauldrons and a large chest for holding potions ingredients. On the walls in near the cauldrons are lists of ingredients, handwritten recipes, letters from Professor Snape who has been helping Terry be ready to take her NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) the highest qualification Hogwarts has to offer. On her desk are more potions related papers, and several stacks of magazines. Next to the bed is a nightstand bearing a picture of harry and Terry in their school uniforms in front of the train, Terry had convinced some older student to take it for them before their very first ride on the Hogwarts Express. The other picture there is of Lupin and Terry, in the park just laughing their heads off at some joke. On the wall nearest Harry there is a chest of drawers with Buddy's cage sitting on top of it and next to that is Mija's huge aquarium.

After a while Terry returns Mija to his aquarium and looks at Harry, suddenly serious.

"He could be after you; it would make sense after all." She says gravely.

"Who?" Harry asks confused by Terry's sudden change of mood.

"Sirius, he was Voldemort's second in command. You caused Voldemort disappear it would be logical for him to go after you for revenge." Terry explains.

"Well, I guess," Harry says slowly.

"I don't know I just have this gut feeling that he didn't break out of prison just to be out, he has a mission, one that will bring him close to us." Harry is used to this kind of conversation from Terry, her 'gut feelings' are almost always right.

"Well I'm going to bed, it's getting late." Harry says heading across the hall to his room. After quickly changing he collapses onto the bed thinking about what Terry just said, Sirius Black could be after him right now, Harry sits up suddenly feeling like someone is watching him and outside the window he gets a fleeting glimpse of huge dog-like creature. He blinks and it's gone. Harry lays back down and tries to put it out of his mind, it's just a dog after all right?

**AN I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, i got a little stuck but know I have lots of ideas of what to do next. Also this chapter had a lot a of research that went along with it. Just so you know Mija comes from the Bosnian word zmija which means serpent. Also Adders are real snakes indiginous to Great Britian, I'm not just making them up. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be up fairly soon,**

**R&R**

**-Runnergirl33 **


	5. Visitors

Chapter 4 Visitors

Harry is awoken the next morning by Terry jumping on his bed.

"oomph get off." Harry mutters halfheartedly pushing her off the bed.

"Then wake up already! You sleep too long." Terry says cheerfully.

"Not all of us are insomniacs Terry, some of us actually like to sleep." Harry replies rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Stop being such a morning person." He commands. Terry just laughs and jumps on his bed some more.

"I'm up, I'm up." He grumbles sitting up.

"Get dressed; we have to set up for the party." Terry instructs, finally getting off Harry's bed. She leaves but not after Harry throws a pillow at her. She dodges and closes the door behind her. Harry takes a quick shower and gets dressed in yet another set of robes from the wardrobe. He leaves his room to find the door to Terry's room open, he steps in, Terry is sitting at her desk, scribbling potions ingredients on a piece of parchment, she reads it over, roles it up, seals the scroll, and ties it to Buddy's leg.

"What's that?" Harry asks.

"An assignment for Professor Snape." Terry answers.

"Schoolwork, really? It's the holidays."

"On anything else I would agree with you but I have to be ready for my potions NEWT, I can't believe I'll be studying with seventh years. I'm excited for the challenge." Terry says.

"You are amazing at potions." Harry says honestly. Terry shrugs the compliment off,

"Come on let's get breakfast, we have a lot of work before the people get here." They to head to the living room, only to find it occupied by a bunch of large wizards wearing identical black robes.

"They're wearing the crest of the Auror's department." Terry whispers. "Dark Wizard catchers." She explains at Harry's blank look. "But what are they doing here?" The men are in a circle around Remus, he is sitting in his chair at the head of the table, the food in front of him sits forgotten as he listens to what the men are saying.

"And if you don't tell us what you know I promise you I will personally have you thrown in Azkaban, werewolf" a wizard with short wiry looking hair is saying forcefully.

"Enough of that," a tall intimidating black man warns his coworker in a calm deep voice with just a hint of warning. **AN Can you guess who that is?** He continues to Lupin, "We were hoping you could give us some of Black's old hide outs, he may have taken refuge there temporarily." The man says politely.

"Of course, anything I can do to help. Let me think, Black used to have a have a house in Hogsmead but I know that was sold, he used to frequent the Potters house in Godric's Hollow of course, and here as well as Peter's hiding place. There was Potter Manor of course, but I can't imagine him going there. That's all I can think of for now." Lupin replies.

"Thank you, you have been very cooperative. Is it alright if we leave a man in the area, just in case Black tries coming here? I suggest you up your security as well." The man says.

"Yes, I definitely will, actually it would make me feel a lot better if you left a man in the area, you see we a having a little party for Harry's birthday today. In the park just a few blocks down, do you know the one?" Lupin answers. The tall man nods and the others file into the fireplace and out of the room.

"Harry, Terry! I don't believe you've met, may I introduce Kingsley Shacklebolt." Lupin smiles at them. "Auror Shacklebolt may I introduce my ward, Terry Black and her friend Harry Potter." Shacklebolt nods, offering his hand for Harry and Terry to shake,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Black, Mr. Potter."

"Likewise Auror Shacklebolt" Terry says politely but Harry can tell she's seething at the other Auror's treatment of Remus,

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you." Harry echoes.

"Well I won't take up any more of your time; it was nice meeting you two, Mr. Lupin, thank you for your help." With that Shacklebolt exits via the fireplace.

"That was weird." Terry comments, "Who was the guy who was talking when we came in? The one with the short hair."

"An Auror by the name of Dawlish I believe." Remus replies calmly.

"Prejudiced git," Terry mutters,

"I heard that," Lupin Laughs,

"Well it's true," Terry defends.

"I never said it wasn't." Lupin says. "Eat, we have work to do." They dig into the food, the unexpected visitors long forgotten. When they are done, Lupin takes out his wand and mutters a few incantations, nothing visible happens,

"Extra protection on the house," He explains. The three walk the short distance to the park and set to work dragging picnic tables together to a spot near the Quidditch pitch. While they are setting out table clothes Lupin summons wood to the fire pit and arranges it. They the next two hours preparing, before walking back to the house. Terry and Harry check on Kreacher in the kitchen, he busy preparing the lunch, they grab cold drinks and leave him be. Before long Terry excitedly squeals,

"Matei's here!" she declares without looking out the window. She sprints to the door and throws it open and standing there with a hand raised, about to knock is Matei. He is tall, nearly as tall and Lupin, with curly black hair and dark eyes that light up at the sight of Terry.

"Terry!" he exclaims enveloping the girl in a big hug, nearly lifting her off the ground. "How have you been? It's been ages since I've seen you."

"Good, how about you." Terry replies.

"Same," he grins at her, "You must be Remus, I've heard a lot about you sir." Matei says holding out his hand for Lupin to shake.

"Same here, It's nice to meet you at last." Remus smiles at the teenager.

"And you must be Harry, I'm Matei Obolensky." He shakes Harry's hand as well, "Happy Birthday," he says handing harry a small package from a pocket in his cloak.

"Thanks, you didn't have to." Harry replies taking the package.

"Open it!" Terry commands. Harry unwarps the parcel, and to his surprise inside is a pair of Quidditch goggles.

"Wow, thanks!" Harry says excitedly.

"Terry has told me what a good Quidditch player you are." Matei says. Harry feels himself blush.

"Aw, Matei, I told you he was modest." Terry laughs. Matei slaps him on the back good the back good naturedly.

"Come on, we'll show you the park, the Weasley's and Hermione will be arriving soon." Terry says, they walk back to the park and much to Harry's surprise the tables are now laden with food, courtesy of Kreacher.

"So how has your summer been?" Matei asks Harry,

"So-So how about you?"

"Same, I've been interning at my Dad's work,"

"Matei's dad is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic." Terry informs them,

"I've been mainly hanging around the Auror's department, that's what I want to do when I graduate." Matei explains.

"What OWL's did you get?" Remus asks taking a seat at one of the tables,

"I'm got Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. What classes are you two taking this year, third years at Hogwarts get to choose electives right?" Matei answers,

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination" Harry responds,

"Same,"

"I still haven't figured out why you are taking Divination, you don't need to learn it you're a seer!" Harry says.

"This way there is someone to actually teach me, anyway it makes will be more sense than Hermione taking Muggle Studies," Terry responds, then turns to the entrance of the park and very cheerfully says, "Hi Hermione".

"It will be fascinating to study them from a wizarding point of view," Hermione responds, "Hi Terry, happy birthday Harry." Behind Hermione is her parents, Terry stiffens ever so slightly at the sight of them, she is not a prejudiced as her family but is still uncomfortable around muggles. Not noticing Terry's discomfort Hermione smiles brightly at them all and says,

"Harry, Terry these are my parents, Mum and Dad, this is Harry Potter and Terry Black." g by the others Terry hesitates, only a second before playing the hostess and greeting them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She lies pleasantly in no way letting on that she does not mean her words. Harry knows she was raised to view muggles with disgust and therefore is pleasantly surprised when she offers her hand for the Grangers to shake. Harry follows suit and Terry quickly ushers them away towards the food after first introducing them to Remus and Matei. Matei greets them cheerfully, either not having Terry's reservations or he is just better at hiding them. A few minutes later the Weasley's arrive, including Percy, supporting his Head Boy badge proudly. Terry greets them with much more enthusiasm and even allows Mrs. Weasley to hug her, something Harry has never seen her do before. They all gather near the food and talk quietly amongst themselves for a while, Harry pulling the other members of the Golden Quartet away from the group to talk to them privately; Hermione and Ron look at Harry concerned while Harry finds the best way to word what he's trying to say.

**AN so We've reached the end of another chapter, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this to you I have been a little stuck on this chapter. How do you like it so far? Yes, I'm having Terry be a little prejudiced I'm sorry but it's realistic, she was raised by Walburga Black, even if she's not a complete pureist some of the prejudice is bound to wear off on her. Don't worry Harry will call her on it soon. She's not perfect after all. I really hope you liked this chapter so leave me a review in that little box below, you know you want to :)**

**-Runnergirl33 **


	6. The Dementors of Azkaban

Chapter 5 The Dementors of Azkaban

Before Harry can say anything Terry just goes ahead a bluntly says,

"Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban." Ron and Hermione's reactions are predictable.

"How?"

"When?" Terry launches into an explanation.

"Yesterday night, Dumbledore sent us a copy of the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. No one knows how he broke out."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks, Terry nods

"I'll be fine, the thing is he didn't break out randomly, he has a mission. It has something to do with Harry I think." She explains, Hermione looks skeptical,

"How do you know this? It's not the sort of thing the Ministry tells thirteen year olds"

"I just know, okay! I'm a seer we've been over this Hermione." Terry says exasperatedly. Hermione still has trouble believing Terry is a seer, despite the repeated evidence given to her over the years. She remains skeptical.

"Anyway, the ministry will catch Black won't they, they'll be locking for him." Hermione says, Terry flinches,

"Don't call him that." She snarls. Hermione's eyes widen as she understands, Aside from the Quartet Terry has little to no friends; most people refer to her as Black.

"Sorry, anyway they'll catch him won't they?"

"They should, but it'll probably be a while, they don't even know how he got out yet. Aurors came to the house this morning asking Remus for ideas of where he could be hiding, they have no clue! And I doubt he'll be stupid enough to hide anywhere the ministry would think to look anyway."

"Why would he come after Harry?" Ron asks after a short pause,

"Revenge, Harry did cause the Dark Lord to fall after all." Terry shrugs,

"The worst part is you don't even know the worst of his crimes."

"It gets worse than murdering fourteen people?" Harry asks,

"He was a huge supporter of the Dark Lord, he went so far as to run away from home and get himself blasted off the family portrait to gain the Potter's trust. He lived at Potter Manor from fifth year onward, even married my mum to convince people he was on the light side. He was a spy for the Death Eaters, passing information for years before the Potters went into hiding. The Dark Lord was after them, a charm was placed around their house so no one could get in unless the secret keeper told them where the house was. Sirius Black is the reason Uncle James and Aunt Lily are dead." Terry recites, "Grandmum always used to brag how both of her sons served the Dark Lord, when she heard what he did she had him returned to the family tbree then demanded she be allowed to raise me, if she hadn't heard about it Remus or Aunt Min would have gotten me." Terry says sounding haunted. A burning rage surges through Harry, gone as soon as it comes as he sees his friend's distress Harry takes her hand and squeezes gently, to distract her he asks,

"What are Death Eaters?"

"You-Know-Who's supporters," Ron answers.

"Are you sure she wasn't exaggerating as a way to push her prejudice on you or just to boost her own pride?" Harry asks.

"Sadly as far as I can tell the old hag was telling the truth for a change, as you can understand it's not a subject Remus likes to talk about so I haven't been able to get much out of him about it." Their conversation is interrupted by Fred shouting,

"Hey! You lot get over here and grab a broom we're playing Quidditch." The quartet look up to see the Weasley's grabbing assorted brooms from their father, who apparently apparated to the Burrow to fetch the brooms. George tosses one to Hermione,

"You're not getting out of it," Hermione groans, she isn't that confident on a broom. Once everyone has their brooms they divided into teams, Harry, Fred, Ron and Hermione on one team and Terry, George, Matei, and Ginny on the other. The idea was to even them out but as it turns out Ginny and Matei are both decent and Hermione is terrible, unintentionally sabotaging her team, thus Terry's team wins hands down. They spend the rest of the day at the park until it gets dark when both the Weasley's and the Grangers have to leave. Remus cleans up with magic and he, Harry, Terry, and Matei head back to the Lupin residence. Soon after Matei leaves as well, flooing from the fireplace. Harry goes to bed that night tired but happy enjoying the feeling of being liked that he only gets around the Weasley's and Terry.

The next three weeks pass all too quickly, before he knows it Harry is staying at the Leaky Cauldron the night before going to Hogwarts. It is a full moon so Harry was sent ahead with the Weasley's, Hermione meets them there. Hermione gets a huge cat Crookshanks and Ron gets a rat tonic for the ill Scampers. He enjoys dinner with the Weasley's but misses the quiet of dinner with Terry and Remus. He stares out his window at the full moon hoping that they are okay. He drifts off to sleep only to be woken what seems like a few minutes later by Mrs. Weasley, the usual chaos of leaving ensues; they take two green Ministry cars to the station. They cross onto Platform 9 ¾ without incident much to Harry's relief.

"Harry! Over here!" he hears a cry from aboard the train. He looks around to find Terry half hanging out a window at the end of the train. She is pale and tired looking, but otherwise unharmed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione store their luggage and join Terry and Lupin in the compartment. Lupin is fast asleep.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asks looking at the sleeping professor.

"He's fine," Terry reassures. Just then the compartment door is opened by the last person Harry wants to see, Draco Malfoy for once not accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle.

Ignoring Harry Malfoy goes straight to Terry, taking in her pale appearance,

"How are you doing furball?" he asks tussling her hair affectionately. She smiles slightly,

"As well as can be expected I suppose. How is Cissy?"

"Concerned about you, she wanted you to come live with us when Aunt Walburga died," he says throwing a glare at the sleeping Lupin. "She wants you to come to our house for Christmas."

"I'll think about it. Tell her to write me." Terry says. Harry, meanwhile is marveling at how well Terry and Malfoy get along, despite disapproving of her choice of friends they have some semblance of a relationship; they were practically raised together after all.

"Will do," Malfoy says with a nod, he leaves but not before sending a glare in Harry's direction,

"Potter, Weasley" he acknowledges with disdain, completely ignoring Hermione.

Terry slumps in her seat, as if the conversation has taken the last of her strength.

"Get some sleep, we'll wake you when the food trolley comes around." Harry says. Not needing any more encouragement Terry closes her eyes and quickly falls deeply asleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione talk quietly amongst themselves, careful not to bother their sleeping companions. At noon they wake Terry for lunch and almost immediately she falls back asleep. The train ride carries on for hours, it is dark when the train starts to slow.

"We're there already? Great I'm starving. I want to go to the feast." Ron asks.

"I don't know, we can't be there yet." Hermione says checking her watch.

"So why are we stopping?"

"Maybe we've broken down." Harry suggests halfheartedly. Ron leans past Terry to look out the window. All of a sudden the lights go out and the temperature drops noticeably.

"What's going on?" says Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasps. "Ron that's my foot!"

Harry feels his way back to his seat.

"Something's moving out there. I think people are coming aboard…" Ron says from the window.

The compartment door opens and someone falls over Harry's legs.

"Ouch- Sorry, do you know what's going on?" Neville's scared voice asks.

"Hello Neville." Harry says pulling his dorm mate upright.

"Harry? Do you have any clue about what's going on?"

"No idea." Harry responds, there is a loud hissing sound, Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. The door opens again and there is a thumping sound as someone trips over Crookshanks.

"Who's that?"

"Who's _that?_"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione? I'm looking for Ron."

"I'm here." Ron says,

"Take a seat. Harry invites before hissing, "Not here! I'm here!"

"Quiet!" Lupin's voice commands, he's finally awake. Then after a moment Terry groggily asks,

"What's going on, why are lights out?" Lupin immediately conjures flames which he appears to hold in his hand.

"Stay where you are." Lupin commands getting to his feet. The door slides open before Lupin can reach it. The temperature drops to positively frigid. A cloaked figure enters the room, making Harry's stomach contract, Terry utters a low moan. The thing draws a long, rattling breath, as if trying to suck the air from it's surroundings. Harry's very insides feel as if they are freezing. Terry moans again, curling up in a ball, whimpering as if something terrible is happening to her.

Lupin lunges forward,

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, now go." When the thing doesn't go Lupin mutters a spell and shoots something silvery at the thing. Harry shakes and falls out of his seat, momentarily passing out.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asks anxiously, pulling him back into the seat. Lupin takes one stride across the compartment and pulls Terry into a warm hug,

"You're safe, nothing is going to hurt you." He mutters in her ear. After a moment Terry snaps out of It and takes the chocolate Remus offers her. He hands a piece to everyone in the compartment, an especially large one to Harry.

"I have to go have a word with the conductor, will you lot be alright until I get back?"

"What was that thing?" Ginny asks.

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban." Lupin says as he leaves.

"Are you alright mate? We thought you were having a fit or something." Ron asks concerned. "You to Terry, you look like your about to be sick."

"What happened?" Harry asks

"That thing, the Dementor came in and you tensed up, you fell off your seat and passed out for a second there. Then Professor Lupin said 'none of us is hiding Sirius Black and made them go away. Are you sure you're alright mate, you're all sweaty." Ron explains.

"I'm fine, are you alright Terry?" the girl takes a bite of her chocolate and nods.

"Did anyone else pass out?"

"No but it looked like Terry was about to, and Ginny was shaking like crazy." Hermione says

"I felt like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron adds shoving the chocolate in his mouth, "Eat it, it helps." Harry takes a bite and immediately is filled with warmth from head to toe. He asks his last question,

"Who was screaming?"

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione says slightly fearful.

**A lot of this chapter was straight for JK Rowling, sorry about that. Anyway did you like it? I would love some feedback, hint hint nudge nudge. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, the internet on my laptop stopped working for some reason so I had to borrow my dad's.**

**-Runnergirl33**


End file.
